Incubi's Kiss
by The Confusing Violinist
Summary: Amu Hinamori is a 15 year old girl going to an eccentric school. She was having a normally horrible day when she runs into a group of thugs and is saved by what she fails to realize is an incubus, Ikuto Tsukiyomi.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi~! This is my first Amuto Fanfiction, originally posted on Wattpad. To read there, go to story/76995950-incubi%27s-kiss-amuto. I update on Wattpad on Fridays, and I will try to update here on Saturdays, but things honestly depend on how much I go here, but I'll try to remind myself using the Cortana remind feature._  
 _Enjoy~!_

"Fuck."

"Fuck this broken pencil."

"Fuck the tearing papers."

"Fuck that irresponsible teacher."

"Fuck everything."

Yaya laughed nervousily at the pinkette's side. "Amu-chan, you shouldn't curse so much; it isn't cute."

Amu slammed her locker shut. "I don't fucking care."

All in all, it had been a horrible day. She got an F on her math test, Kairi's older sister forgot to pay the phone bill, and the teacher lost her essay.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tadase slip down the stairs as she walked the halls. "Fuck Tadase."

She heard a haughty voice whisper, "We already did."

"FUCK THESE CATTY SCHOOLGIRLS!"

Yaya clamped a hand over Amu's mouth, "Quiet down before one of the teacher's hear you!"

One of the older teachers walked by, and with his deep voice said, "I'd ask which one, but I've fucked them all."

"FUCK THIS OLD PERVERT! I'M TALKING TO YOU, TADASE!"

The school's infomant walked by, holding up pictures as she spoke, "I've caught them, countless times."

"FUCK YOU, TOO!"

"That'll be $23, deal?"

"No, I'm straight."

"That so? Too bad."

Amu went to grab her umbrella, Tadase, Yaya, and Rima at her side, only to find it was gone. "Fuck the world."

Tadase pulled a notebook out of his bag, flipping through the pages. "Amazingly, I'm actually not that much of a slut."

"Go fuck yourself, Tadase."

"I can't; granny might see!"

Amu nodded her head in agreement, "Good point."

Everyone else headed off to clubs, while Amu headed straight home.

Unfortunately, she ran into some trouble on the way.

She was walking through a back-alley, when three thugs appeared in front of her.

"Hey, Pinky, three badasses have appeared."

Amu opened her mouth in mock-surprise. "Really? My pokedex insists that its two fuckboys and a dragqueen!"

The one in the middle flicked out a knife, "Don't be talkin' like that, if ya' know what's good for ya'."

Suddenly, a dark-blue haired guy appeared in front of you. "Now, now, boys; that's enough. Be pleasant in front of the young lady."

*insert unimaginably horrific action scene, not included for protection of all the precious cinnamon rolls ;_; my bestfriend said it was too much*

Amu's legs shook, and she collapsed to the ground. "Thank you, Mr.?"

He laughed softly, "Ikuto. Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

Amu chuckled, "Thank you very much, Mr. Ikuto."

Ikuto approached, her hand extended to help her up. "Now, I'll be needing a little repayment…"

"Huh?"

Without warning, Ikuto shoved Amu to the brick wall, body pressing into his. "What are y-"

Amu was cut off by his lips pressing slowly into hers. After a moment, he nibbled her bottom lip for entrance, which she denied. Ikuto pinched her side gently, causing her to yelp, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth, exploring her warm, wet caverns, dominant.

When Amu could no longer hold her breath, Ikuto pulled back from the kiss, and she collapsed onto the pavement. "Wh… why…"

Ikuto pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her as he gazed into her yellow orbs. "I'll be back."

With that, he vanished from her sight, not a single trace left behind other than the remains of the thugs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~! I decided to update a bit early because of an amazing reviewer who made me smile almost as much as I did when my boyfriend bought me a ring to ask me out. Thanks to SilverInu93 for being awesome! People like you make me want to write until my hands fall off, then sew them back on and keep writing.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~The Confusing Violinist**

...

Taking a deep breath, Amu closed the door to her room slowly, as if in a trance. Still in shock, she flopped down onto her bed. She lie there for a few moments before coming out of it.

"What. The. Hell."

She spoke her thoughts as they came to her. "What the hell. What in the burning fucks just happened?!"

A knock came at her door, interrupting her thoughts. "...Yes? Who is it?"

The door opened a slit, enough to see her five-year-old sister standing there, her reddish-brown pigtails swinging slightly. "What up, Amu-chan? Why're you yellin'?"

Amu laughed softly as she spoke, "It's nothing, Ami; just some weirdo from school." _Which I hope is a lie._

Ami blinked before accepting it as truth. She said, "Amu-chan, Mama's almost done wif dinner. Come on down."

Amu stood, putting her shoulder-length hair into a ponytail before following Ami, who was hopping cheerfully down the stairs.

...

Sighing, Ikuto shoved the key into the opening in the tree's bark. _Why the fuck did they put the gate all the way out here in the sticks? So obsessed with not being found._

Ikuto turned it quickly before pulling it out and placing its chain back around his neck as purple light spilled from the opening, which then grew in size until large enough for a normal-sized person to walk through.

Passing through the portal the thought back to the girl he had met on his way here. _Amazing hair... and that soul... She can be mated...! How lucky I am to have found one so early on. Most incubi and succubi take 25+ years to find a mate, but I've found one at the ripe age of 19. Now, I just have to convince her to come back with me..._

"Yo, Ikuto. What're you smiling about? It's kinda creepy."

Ikuto sighed. "Nagihiko, it's none of your business, okay?"

Nagihiko threw his arm over Ikuto's shoulder, "Oh, come on, old friend, you can trust me."

Ikuto thought for a moment before giving in, telling Nagihiko of everything that had happened.

"Whoa, Ikuto found a mate? How old is she?"

"Well... She's 15, but she looks a bit younger. Here, I have a picture."

Nagihiko's eyes went wide. He stuttered, "Y-you, you pedophile! Lolicon!"

Ikuto hit him upside the head, "Like you have room to speak! You mated that tiny little chihuahua, same age!"

Nagihiko nodded in agreement. He whispered, "You have a point, old friend, you have a point."

Ikuto sighed, "Go hang out with Kukai and play with your balls like usual."

"That's gay, man."

"Then go hang out with Rima and let her play with your balls."

Nagihiko narrowed his eyes at Ikuto. "Dude, you know she's too short to reach the goal. That's just mean... but fun to watch! I'll go do that!"

At that, Nagihiko disappeared, leaving Ikuto shaking his head in disapproval.

Feeling someone tap his shoulder, Ikuto turned around to find Kukai.

"Utau just got done playing with my balls. How did you get that photo when you just met her today?"


End file.
